Twice Shy
Twice Shy is the finale of Season 12 of the Haunted Island. It released on June 30th, 2019. Credits *Nelson (If saved in "Final Lesson") *Eva *Olivia (If saved in "Final Lesson") *Marley *Kyle (If Olivia was saved in "Final Lesson") *Sora *Vince *Jeff Summary Olivia Saved If Olivia is saved in "Final Lesson", the episode will start with Olivia passing out from getting her arm amputated from the bite. Eva has to drag Olivia to safety, towards the laboratory, where they can avoid all the lurkers. While Eva pulls, Sora shoots at lurkers. Kyle is seen exiting the lab safely, and accidentally distracts Sora, and Sora ends up getting bitten. Kyle convinces Eva to cut the arm off, despite not having anything to help either Olivia or Sora, and Kyle decides to distract the lurkers from Nelson's corpse, so Eva could get the first-aid kit and use it to stop the bleeding from Olivia and Sora. Eva proceeds to cut off Sora's arm, and Kyle distracts the lurkers, which is the last time the group will ever hear from him. Olivia, woken up, decides to walk back to the village with Eva, and along the way, they come across Marley, who was completely destroyed by lurkers, and asks to be put out of his misery. Eva uses the axe to put Marley out of his misery, and Sora gets upset about it. The helicopter can be heard flying over the group, giving them more hope. As the group walks, Sora decides that she doesn't want to escape, and would rather try to find Kyle and stay on the island with her family than escaping the island without her family, then she abandons the group. Olivia and Eva eventually reach the village, where the helicopter is at, as Olivia starts to feel dizzy, and unable to move. The pilot mentions Eva did not put the wrap on from the first-aid kit right, and that the blood was still being lost, which results in Eva having to kill Olivia before she turns. Eva then escapes the island, and learns that lurkers have infested the entire Earth, not just the Haunted Island. Nelson Saved If Nelson is saved, then Eva, Nelson, and Sora escape the lab area, and run to the village. Along the way, they come across Marley, who learns that Nelson abandoned Kyle, and gets Marley upset, then Marley has the group turn back to the Laboratory to find Kyle. When Marley reaches the lab, he kills lurkers covering a body, while saying things to himself, while Kyle's corpse is revealed. Marley announces Kyle's death to the group. While they walk to the village, they hear a helicopter flying by, and start to run to the village. While running, Sora trips and stabs her leg on a stick, and Marley protects her while Nelson debates whether to help her now or not. Since the Helicopter flew by, lurkers are approaching fast, so the group starts arguing whether or not Nelson would have enough time saving Sora, eventually, getting her bitten, as the group runs away in shock. Eventually, they reach the village, where the helicopter is at, and are told by the pilots that only one is allowed to be saved. Nelson and Marley convince Eva to escape, and they say their final goodbyes. Eva then escapes the island, and learns that lurkers have infested the entire Earth, not just the Haunted Island. Plot Info The group believe they are the sole survivors of the island, as supplies become scarce, shelters are rare, and lurkers are much more common, while the island is almost impossible to survive on. Deaths *Kyle (If Nelson was saved in "Final Lesson") *Marley (If Olivia was saved in "Final Lesson") *Sora (If Nelson was saved in "Final Lesson") *Olivia (If saved in "Final Lesson") *Jeff *Vince Trivia *First and last appearance of Vince. *First and last appearance of Jeff. *Last appearance of Nelson. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Olivia. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Eva. *Last appearance of Marley. *Last appearance of Kyle. (If Olivia was saved in "Final Lesson") *Last appearance of Sora. *This is the first episode where a character is drawn onto the episode image, being Eva. *This episode has been delayed several times due to extra planning going into Season 13.